Merlin Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: When Morgana Pendragon returns from the dead and changes the course of destiny, the fates are powerless to intervene. But they may not be as powerless as the seem. And so Merlin finds himself thrown into the heart of the wizarding world and in the centre of a war he should never have been a part of. What will happen when new and old magic collide? And just how will he stop Morgana?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Prologue

It had been a chilly autumn morning as Sirius Black walked down one of the many back streets of central London. It wasn't often that he ventured into the heart of the muggle capital, but he had no choice.

The spell he had cast had showed the person he was looking for was here.

And looking back down at the enchanted parchment in his hands, he saw that he was getting closer. It wouldn't be long now until he found them. He almost couldn't believe it. He'd been looking for so long and had never found them, until now.

And as he continued walking, he could feel his heart beat getting faster. Never in all his life had he felt so nervous. His palm were getting sweaty and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end in anticipation.

He turned down an alley way and stepped out on to a main street. He was only a couple of steps away now. He was close. He glanced round. But there were so many people, how was he ever going to find them in the crowded street?

But then he caught a flash of brown hair and he just knew it was them.

He began to run, not caring as he bumped into the muggles around him. He stretched out his arm and caught them by their elbow and spun them round to face him.

"I've found you at last!" Sirius grinned.

For a moment the young muggle women he'd caught by the elbow just stared at him, before her eyes widened.

"Balinor?!" She gasped.

Sirius didn't bother to hide the tears running down his face as he pulled the young women into his arms.

"Oh, Hunith, my love," He smiled. "How I have longed for this day."

)o(

Morgana Pendragon stood leaning against the kitchen table in the medium sized kitchen. On the floor at her feet were three bodies. She smirked down at them. They'd been far too easy to kill. She'd made the husband watch as she killed both his wife.

Oh, how the look on his face had made her cackle.

And then there was the son. He may have only been a year old, but the way he looked when he reached for his mama and she wouldn't respond because she was no longer of the world of the living and the way he had cried for her… It had simply been divine!

And much to Morgana's surprise the mother had in fact had a small amount of magic. Not nearly enough to pose much of a challenge, but enough to cause her the smallest of injuries from the shattering of the kitchen window.

But simply killing muggles wasn't the reason for Morgana's visit. She was here for a more important reason, which involved the baby which was about to be left on the doorstep of the house she was in. If her plan was going to work, she was going to need that baby…

It wouldn't be hard to turn the _chosen one_ into her puppet and when the time came the magical world would bow at her feet and the muggles would be eradicated and she would rule Albion just like she'd always been destined to do… And best of all, there was no Merlin to stop her this time.

Morgan's shrieks of evil glee filled laughter echoed through the death filled house.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. It might be a while before this story gets updated as I'm working on other stories at the moment. I've only published the start of this story, so I don't lose it or delete it by accident. I'm currently planning on updating this story at least once a month, but don't hold me to that. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter One: The One Who Will Never Die

Merlin stood on the edge of a mist covered lake, watching a long narrow boat sailed towards him. The ferryman as always stood at the back of the boat, with a dark hood pulled lower over his face hiding deep in shadows. The orange glow of the ferryman's lantern did little to comfort him, as they shadows seemed to move on the shore around him as he waited.

Even after all his time the Isles of the Blessed still sent shivers down Merlin's spine. The isle was the heart of the older religion, but there was just something about the place which didn't feel right. Maybe it was to keep people away. A spell cast long ago to keep those who were not welcome away…

The boat bumped against the shore and Merlin stepped on to boat and placed three gold coins in the ferryman's outstretched hand before sitting down. No sooner had he sat down the boat began to move and the ferryman began to guide the boat towards the isle. Merlin glanced round as they passed through an arch. Every time he came here, it looked different… Maybe it was another spell.

Finally the boat stopped in front of some steps and Merlin got to his feet and stepped off the boat and began walking up the steps. He walked through a tunnel and came out into a clearing he remembered all too well.

This was where he had fought and killed Nimueh many, many, many years ago.

And there was someone waiting for him beside the altar. Merlin knew who it was even before they turned to look at him. This was the triple goddess in one of her forms, which meant the reason for Merlin being summoned her was far more important that he had previously thought.

"My Lady," Merlin greeted the goddess, bowing to her. "You summoned me."

"Emrys," The goddess answered, inclining her head slightly. "And I'm indeed grateful that you responded so quickly… Destiny has been changed, Emrys and the fates cannot put it right."

"Why," Merlin paused before continuing. "Why does this matter require your presence, My Lady? It is not often you show yourself in the mortal world and the fates are more than able to speak for themselves."

"Because, Emrys," The goddess replied. "The one who has changed the course of destiny, once held my favour… I speak of Morgana Pendragon."

"But she'd dead," Merlin shook his head. "How could she change the course of destiny if she's of the spirit realm?"

"She has returned to the mortal realm, Emrys," The goddess explained. "And she seeks to rule the land of Albion as she once did in the Golden Age."

"How is that possible?" Merlin asked. "I would have felt a shift in magic…"

"We do not yet know how, Emrys," The goddess turned away from. "All that we know is she has and she had changed the course of destiny by doing so… That is why I summoned you here, Emrys. You are the only one capable of correcting the change."

"How?" Merlin questioned.

"You are Morgana's destiny and you are her doom," The goddess answered. "You know what must be done in the end, Emrys. But first you must take the chosen one's place, for the fate of Albion depends on it."

)o(

Hunith looked down at the child in her arms. Her precious Merlin. She could remember her old life. The life she had before this one. The life where Balinor had been taken from here before she could even tell him he had a son. Uthur had a lot to answer for, but she couldn't and hadn't been able to find it within herself to hold it against him.

He had lost his love in the most terrible way.

But that didn't not excuse the mass murder that followed and nothing ever would. So many innocent people had died, but that was another life and things were different now. Balinor finally had a chance to be a father to his son and Merlin finally had a chance to grow up knowing what having a father felt like.

Smiling down at her some, Hunith couldn't help but think back to what the goddess had said when she had placed the newly made baby Merlin in her arms… She couldn't help but worry about her son's future. She knew he was immortal and that he had lived through so many things, but it was her duty as a mother to worry.

And her son would soon be finding himself in the middle of a war that was never supposed to be his to fight. Oh, how she worried! Why did the fate of an entire kingdom always have to rest on the shoulders of her son? Why did the fates have to pick him for such a dangerous and stressful task? She'd seen how hard Merlin had fought when he had served for Arthur and she had seen how much he had lost and sacrificed in the process. Not to mention how many times his own life had been in danger.

Suddenly the front door to their home was thrown open and the sound of footsteps running through the hall could be heard. They paused for a moment and Hunith was about to call out when a voice beat her to it.

"Hunith, my love," The panicked voice of Balinor reached her. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs," Hunith answers. "In Merlin's room."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house and Merlin stirred in her arms but did not wake. The door to the room swished open and Balinor stood in the doorway looking half crazed. He quickly made his way over to Hunith and pulled her to her feet, being careful not to disturb Merlin in her arms.

"You must leave," Balinor said. "You must leave before they come, my love."

"Who?" Hunith asked, as Balinor guided her out of the room towards their bedroom.

"There isn't time," Balinor answered as he pulled out his wand and began to pack a suitcase for Hunith. "Be safe, my love. I will find you as soon as this is over and I have shown them the truth. But for now it is safer if they do not know about you and our son."

"Balinor-" Hunith began, but Balinor smiled at her and waved this wand with a muttering of words and she was no longer standing in the bedroom of her home, but standing in front of a bus stop. And when Hunith looked at the time table, she noticed a bus that went to where her brother lived with due in three minutes.

"Balinor," Hunith whispered as she held Merlin to her chest, who was still thankfully asleep. "Be safe, my heart."

)o(

"Caroline!" The cheerful voice of Hunith's brother greeted her. "What a lovely surprises!"

"Hello Richard," Hunith answered.

"Well don't just stand there," Richard grinned. "Come in! Come in!"

Hunith walked past him and into the house. Richard quickly shut the door and took Hunith's suitcase.

"I'll put this in the spare bedroom," Richard told her before disappearing up the stairs.

Hunith looked down at Merlin who was still asleep in her arms. She smiled at him and run her hand along one of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, my little bird," She whispered. "I wish things could have been different this time… Your father won't be coming back, I know he won't."

Hunith looked up as she heard her brother's footsteps on the stairs.

"So where is that husband of yours?" He asked. "Sirius Black, was it?"

"He gone," Hunith answered.

"Gone?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah," Hunith answered sadly. "He's gone… It was the only way he could protect us."

Richard reached forward and placed a hand on Hunith's shoulder.

"You can stay here as long as you need to, dear sister," He told her.

"Thank you," Hunith smiled.

But she wouldn't be staying long. As soon as she could she'd be moving again. Who knew if those who were after Balinor would come after her too?

)o(

 **Samhain Greetings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Two: Talking Snakes and Magic Tricks

Merlin's day had started off perfectly normally. He been late for school as usual and almost missed the school trip to the zoo. But his best friend, Will, had made a scene and delayed the coach from leaving allowing Merlin to make it. They two of them had sat together and Will chatted nonstop about how he was going to go and stay with his grandparents and he wouldn't be able to see Merlin for the entire summer holidays. But his grandparents had 'their own swimming pool, how great is that, Merls?'!

They had walked round the zoo together and Will had pulled faces at the monkeys, who simply stared back at him through the glass and Merlin couldn't help but laugh when it looked as if the monkeys were pulling a facial expressions along the lines of 'how much of an idiot are you, human?'. Then Will had dragged him to the reptile house.

And that's where Merlin's day took a turn for the worst.

Will had dragged Merlin over to the first enclosure, which was home to a very large snake. Will had tapped on the glass and the snake and lifted its head and looked at them. That in itself wasn't very unusual, but then the snake spoke. Only it seemed Merlin was the only one who could understand what it was saying.

"Emrysss," The snake had hissed.

And Merlin had looked round, thinking maybe there was someone standing behind him, but the there wasn't and the snake was staring directly at him. And as Merlin watched the snake began to move from where it was coiled around a branch. It slithered all the way over to the glass in front of Merlin.

"Beware, Emrysss," The snake warned him. "Dessstiny hasss changed. The old prophesssy meansss nothing now."

Merlin just stared at the snake wide eyed. The snake bowed its head to Merlin before slithering off into the undergrowth of its enclosure. Merlin stood there for a couple of seconds watching the space where the snake had been moments before. What did it mean about destiny changing? And what was that about a prophesy meaning nothing now?

"Did that snake just bow to you?" Will demanded.

"Um," Merlin muttered. "No..?"

Will just laughed and threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Was it something to do with your mag-" Merlin quickly cut Will off by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shh," Merlin hissed. "Not so loud."

"Sorry," Will muttered after pulling Merlin's hand away from where t covered his mouth. "But was it something to do with that?"

"I don't know," Merlin answered honestly.

"Okay," Will nodded. "Let's go look at the penguins."

But after that it seemed every enclosure they visited something weird would happen there too. As they passed the bird house, every single bird had screeched and hooted at them. The noise had been horrendous. And they bird wouldn't shut up until Merlin had moved well past. After that every single animal had seemed to have a reaction to him. From the lions which had roared, startling small children nearby enough to make them cry, to the elephants which had started a stampede to the other side of their enclosure at the sight of him.

"I think it might be best if I avoid the animals from now on," Merlin muttered, glancing round nervously.

"At a zoo?" Will demanded. "How are you going to manage that?"

"The café," Merlin answered. "There's no animals there."

At first it seemed like a brilliant idea and for a sort while, it had worked perfectly. There had been no animals, other than the birds looking for scrapes visitors had dropped. But then Will has knocked his drink off the table they were sitting at by accident and Merlin had thrown up his hand instinctively and frozen the bottle of water mid-air. Will had stared at Merlin in shock and Merlin quickly let the bottle of water drop to the floor with a crash.

"That was amazing!" Will cheered as Merlin looked round nervously to see if anyone had seen what he'd just done, thankfully no one had.

Merlin just turned and looked at Will before smiling slightly. But all Merlin could think about was what if someone had seen him? What if he wasn't so lucky next time? What if someone worked out it was him who was making all the animals act strangely? What would they do to him? Would they think he was a monster? Would they hate him? Would they think he was a freak? Would they try and… Kill him?

)o(

Merlin wished he could have said the madness had stopped after the trip to the zoo. But it didn't. Far from it in fact. The first thing he noticed as he got off the couch at school and began to walk home, was an owl sitting on the school gate and it seemed to be staring at him. At first Merlin hadn't thought much of it. There was after all an owls nest in the school outhouse, maybe someone had disturbed it and caused it to wake early.

But as he turned down a street away from the school, he felt as if someone was following hm. He turned and looked round to find the same owl which had been sitting on the school gate, sitting on a low branch of the tree he had just passed. He looked closely at the owl and noticed before shrugging slightly and carrying on walking. Why would an owl follow him? It was just his imagination, but he could have sworn it was the same owl.

And as Merlin stopped in front of the door to his house and began looking for his front door key, he noticed the owl sitting on his next door neighbour's fence, staring at him unblinkingly. Merlin finally found his front door key and quickly unlocked the door and stepped into the hall.

"Mother," Merlin called as he shut the front door behind him. "I'm home."

But he got no reply. Merlin glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was still quite early. His mother wasn't due home for another half an hour. Taking off his jacket Merlin placed it in the hook by the door and took off his shoes and beaded towards the living room and flung himself down on the sofa and buried his head in the cousins.

And it didn't take long for a tapping noise to reach his ears. Merlin sat up and looked round. Across the room from him at the window, was the owl, tapping on the window with its beak. As soon as the owl noticed it had gained Merlin's attention it hooted at him through the glass. Merlin stared at it for a moment, before flopping back down on the sofa. Could his day get anymore weird? Maybe something was up with magic? Maybe that was what was making the animals act so strangely.

As the owl continued to tap on the window, Merlin covered his ears. Maybe if he ignored it for long enough it just fly off and leave him in peace! But as the minutes ticked by, the owl didn't give up on its tapping quest. Finally Merlin sat up and flared at across the room at the owl on the other side of the window. It instantly stopped tapping on the glass and hooted at him and Merlin forced himself to get up off the comfort of the sofa.

He stopped in front of the window and stared at the owl, which continued to hoot at him through the glass. Slowly Merlin reached forward and opened the window. As soon as the window was open wide enough the owl hopped though and hooted at Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked the owl.

It hooted in reply and pushed something towards Merlin. Merlin looked down at the object. It was a long, narrow box. Merlin picked it up, as the owl hooted at him again and opened it. In the box was a length of wood, English Oak if he had to guess, with strange runes carved into it. The odd thing was Merlin felt as if he'd seen the wand covered in runes before, but for the life of him couldn't remember where.

He looked up from the wand to find the owl had disappeared. He quickly looked out the window but the owl was nowhere in sight. As he examined the wand more closely he noticed there was a note with it. He carefully removed the note and unfolded it. It read as follows:

 _Emrys,_

 _I know you have many questions, but do not fret, all will be made clear soon. The council and I deemed it necessary that you did not remember until a time when knowing the truth would not harm you and you'd be able to defend yourself from the dangerous the truth holds. Which will be soon, I promise you, my dear one._

 _The Lady of the Lake._

Merlin stared at the note in his hand. He couldn't help but think maybe it was a joke. He knew the legends of King Arthur and Merlin and how Merlin and the Land of the Lake had been romantically involved. But as Merlin continued to have to explain to people: he was not named after the wizard Merlin, he was named after the bird. On the day of his birth a Merlin had landed on the window and his mother had believed it a sign and named him after it, hence why she called him 'my little bird'.

"Merlin," A voice called from the direction of the front door.

"In here, mother," Merlin called back.

"How was school?" His mother asked as she appeared in the doorway of the room. "You had a trip to zoo, didn't you?"

Merlin nodded, "It went fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah… Will's spending the holidays with his grandparents."

"I'm sure you'll see him when you go back to school, my little bird. I was speaking to his mum the other day and she was saying Will's been accepted into the same secondary school as you. Even if you're not in the same classes, you'll be able to see each other at lunch time."

)o(

"Merlin, my little bird, is that you?" Hunith called from where she was cooking, having heard the front door open.

"Yes, mother," Merlin answered, as he made his way through the hallway from the front door to the kitchen. "Who else would it be?"

"Did you get everything on the list?" Hunith asked a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah," Merlin answered as he sat down at the kitchen table and began to unpack the shopping bag he'd set down on the table.

Hunith turned to look at her son. Something was clearly bothering him.

"What is it, my little bird?" Hunith asked.

"It happened again," Merlin replied.

"Oh, Merlin," Hunith moved across the kitchen and sat down beside her son. "Its times like these I wish your father was here."

"He was like me, wasn't he?" Merlin questioned. "He had mag-, I mean he was special too, right?"

"He was," Hunith nodded.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin asked, refusing to look at his mother.

"Merlin, look at me, my son," Hunith ordered softly.

After a couple of moments, Merlin finally looked up at his mother and meet her gaze. Hunith reached forward and placed a palm to one of Merlin's checks.

"You not a monster, my little bird," Hunith spoke softly. "And don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this, mother?" Merlin demanded, looking away. "I've been able to move objects since before I could even talk… I can stop time. When I get angry, I make things explode and I can make it rain… When I get upset or I'm scared, it starts fires!"

"That," Hunith answered. "Is a question I can't answer."

"Then who can?" Merlin asked.

"Someone a lot wiser than me, my little bird," Hunith ruffled Merlin's hair. "Now help me set the table. The Granger's are coming around for dinner tonight."

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Three: The Letter

Merlin sighed in frustration as he stared at the clock on the wall over his teachers desk at the front of the class. Only a couple of minutes were left until school finished for good. After this day, Merlin would never be returning here. He'd be off to a new school, the same one as Will. Glancing sideways, Merlin stared at Will, who was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed and if Merlin hadn't known better, he would have thought Will was asleep.

"Merlin Black!" His teacher suddenly yelled from the front of the class.

"Yes, Miss Barton," Merlin answered.

"Stay after class," She ordered.

"But it's the last day!" Merlin stared at her.

"If you continue to talk back to me, young man," Miss Barton said. "I will give you an after school detention."

"But-" Merlin was cut off by Will stamping on his foot, hard.

Merlin shot a glare at Will, who shrugged slightly and raised a finger to his lips. And Merlin folded his arts over the top of his desk and rested his head on them. He hadn't even done anything! It was totally unfair. He was convinced his teacher just liked giving him detentions… Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rung and everyone began to stand up. Not paying attention to anything Miss Barton said, Merlin watched his class mates leave.

"Merlin!" Miss Barton snapped and Merlin looked up to find her standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, miss?" Merlin asked.

"Before you leave, you need to go to the office," Miss Barton said. "Now, shoo, get out of my classroom!"

Merlin quickly got to his feet and hurried out of the classroom and into the hallway. He walked across to the row of pegs on the wall and grabbed his school bag and jacket, before heading through the school building to the office. Upon reaching the office, Merlin knocked on the door and the receptionist answered.

"What can I help you with, Mr Black?" They asked.

"Miss Barton sent me," Merlin explained.

"Arr, yes," They nodded. "Step inside."

Merlin entered the office and looked round. The receptionist disappeared into the back room and Merlin moved across to the window overlooking the school entrance. Everyone was in a rush to get home for the summer holidays. Merlin stared down at his school shirt which had been signed by his friends and classmates, he wondered how many of them would be going to the same secondary school as him.

"Here you go, Mr Black," The receptionist returned, holding out a letter. "Have a great holiday."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled, before heading out the office and towards the exit, tucking the letter in his bag as he went.

He quickly exited the main school building and grinned as he spotted Will and Hermione waiting for him by the gate.

"Merls!" Hermione exclaimed upon seeing him, her brown curls dancing in the breeze as she beamed at him.

"What's up, 'Mione," Merlin greeted, before Will pulled him in to a headlock and ruffled his hair.

)o(

Merlin across the front garden of his house as he walked up the path to the front door, to see Hermione doing the same thing. The two of them had known each other since Merlin and his mother had moved into the house when Merlin was a toddler. They had gone to the same play group, nursey and primary school. They had been joined at the hip since the first time their parents had introduced them to each other.

They were best friends.

Hermione glanced across and caught Merlin's eye and grinned as she reached the front door to her house. Merlin watched her enter, before retrieving the spare key from under the front door mat and letting himself into his house. His mother wasn't home yet. Shutting the front door behind him, Merlin hung up his coat and grabbed the letter from his bag. He began to walk towards the kitchen when he noticed the letter was addressed to him not his mother.

Frowning Merlin flipped the letter over and broke the seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out the letter in contained. It read as follows:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

Merlin stared at the letter. How did they know about his powers? No one had seen him, had they? Was this a trick? Were they going to try and trap him for secret government experiments, like in those movies Will always made him watch? Maybe this was just a prank, but Will couldn't possible create something like this… And there was no way Hermione would help him create something like this, she found pranks to be cruel and in poor taste… She also didn't know about his magic.

Merlin folded the letter back up, not bothering to even look at the list it mentioned and placed it back in the envelope. He talk to his mum about this when she got home. But if he showed her, they'd have to move. She had made that very clear from a young age. If anyone found out about his gifts, they'd have to leave before anyone came for him… The same people who had come for his father when he was just a baby.

And what did they mean by 'await your owl'? Was it like the owl which had delivered his wand? How would he even catch an owl to begin with and how would it even know where to go? There was a return address, but he doubted he could just command an owl to go there and expect it to actually make it.

It was insane!

But then he'd been able to move object before he could even talk, so maybe it wasn't that insane. But a school of magic… Did that mean there were others like him? How many others? Had he finally found a place where he could be himself without fear of someone else finding out and taking him away to kill him or worse?

)o(

"Hey, mother," Merlin greeted as his mother walked through the front door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my little bird," She answered, hurrying into the living room and pulling her son into an embrace. "There was an emergency and I couldn't leave until it was taken care of."

"It's okay," Merlin replied, returning the embrace. "Do you want me to help with dinner?"

"Please," Hunith nodded. "How was your last day?"

"I almost got an after school detention," Merlin answered honestly.

"Merlin!" Hunith scolded him.

"I said almost," Merlin defended himself.

His mother just shook her head and sighed, "You're as bad as your father, my little bird."

"My father?" Merlin asked surprised.

It wasn't often his mother spoke about his father and Merlin never pushed her on the matter. When he'd been younger, he'd asked his mother about him and didn't stop asking and his mother had started crying and Merlin could understand why. His father had sent them away, because there were people coming for him… It was the only way he'd been able to protect him. To make matter worse his mother didn't know whether his father had been killed or not.

"He was quite the trouble maker," Hunith explained with a fond smile. "Him and that James Potter he was best friends with… More trouble than they were worth, how Lily put up with them during their school years is beyond me."

Merlin nodded, but had no idea who James Potter and Lily were. He'd never heard his mother talk about them before.

"I got a letter today," Merlin suddenly said.

"A letter," Hunith questioned. "From who?"

"Minerva McGonagall," Merlin answered, not noticing the way his mother tensed at the name. "She the Deputy Headmistress of a school called Hogwarts. The letter said it's a school for-"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hunith cut him off. "It was the school your father went to, my little bird."

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

Boom!

Merlin bolted upright from where he'd been snoozing on the living room sofa and looked round wildly. It had sounded like something had exploded nearby, or a canon being fired, or something equally loud. Hunith hurried past him heading towards the front door and that's when Merlin realised the incredibly loud noise had been someone knocking on the front door.

Lying back down, Merlin shut his eyes and listened as his mother opened the front door and greeted the person who had knocked. He couldn't ale out what they were saying, but the visitor was definitely male. After a couple of moment Merlin heard the front door shut and two sets of footsteps in the hallway.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh?" A male voice asked. "It's not been an easy journey…"

"Of course," Hunith answered. "Milk? Sugar?"

Merlin didn't hear a reply, so he guessed the visitor had nodded in reply as his mother's footsteps disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Merlin heard his mother getting a cup from a cupboard and the kettle being set to boil. The second set of footsteps headed towards where Merlin was lying.

"And yeh must be Merlin," The male voice greeted him.

Merlin opened his eyes and stared up at the man who loomed over him, looking more like a giant than a man. His face was mostly hidden by a great black beard, which was tangled and matted and his hair was long and shaggy, hanging well below his shoulder blades. His head was almost touching the ceiling and Merlin guessed the only reason it wasn't was because the man was hunched forward, strong down at him with black glittering eyes.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin!" His mother scolded entering the room, with a steaming cup of tea. "Mind you manners and your tone!"

But the man come giant just let out a booming laugh which made the walls shake.

"True," The man-giant chuckled. "I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

"The school?" Merlin questions. "Why did they send you? School doesn't start until September."

"Yer gonna be needin' supplies," Hagrid told him. "Yer ma is a muggle."

"A what?" Merlin demanded.

Had this strange man in scruffy cloths and a coat with far more pockets than was strictly necessary in Merlin's opinion, just insulted his Mother?!

"A muggle," Hagrid said. "None-magical folk."

Merlin turned towards his mother.

"Don't worry, my little bird," She smiled at him. "He's only going to take you shopping. Those who come from none-magical families are taken to get school supplies by school staff until they are old enough to go on their own… It's dangerous for those without magic, as there are those who deem themselves better than those without magic ad have been known to hurt those without magic."

"What if father was here?" Merlin asked.

"Then he would have taken you, my little bird," Hunith answered. "And me to. I would have had him to protect me from those who'd wish to harm me."

)o(

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing past Hagrid to embrace Merlin. "You're going to Hogwarts too?!"

"Umm," Merlin shifted slightly nervously. "Yeah."

Hermione pulled back and grinned at Merlin, her eyes sparkling.

"Best be off, you two," Hagrid said, nearly bumping his head on the Granger's ceiling. "Lot's ter do today, gotta get up to London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Umm," Merlin spoke up. "Hagrid?"

"Mm?" said Hagrid.

"I haven't got any money," Merlin explained. "My mother didn't give me anything."

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid answered. "D'yeh think yer da didn't leave yeh anything?"

"My father?" Merlin repeated.

"First stop fer us is Gringotts," Hagrid said, either not hearing Merlin or choosing not to answer. "Wizards' bank."

"Wizards have banks?" Hermione asked.

"Just the one," Hagrid nodded. "Gringotts. Run by goblins."

"Goblins?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Hagrid explained. "So yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, either of yer. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business. He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him, knows he can trust me, see."

"Why would you have to be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Merlin asked, after Hermione had said goodbye to her parents.

"Spells, enchantments," Hagrid answered. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way… Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

"Couldn't you just use magic to find your way out?" Merlin questioned as they stepped out into the Granger's front garden.

Hagrid stared at Merlin for a moment, "Spells, enchantment."

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked suddenly, noticing there weren't any new cars parked in the road.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"You flew?"

"Yeah," Hagrid nodded. "But we'll go back by train. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."

"Hagrid," Merlin almost stopped walking as he realised something Hagrid had just said. "Did you just say there's a dragon at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?"

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid," Hagrid stopped walking. "Here we go."

Merlin looked up, they had reached the local train station. There was a train to Central London due I ten minutes. in five minutes' time. Hagrid, quickly stated he had no idea how 'Muggle money' worked and had handed Hermione and Merlin a fistful of notes to buy their tickets.

)o(

"Still got yer letter, you two?" Hagrid asked, as they got off the train.

Merlin pulled his letter from his coat pocket. While Hermione pulled her from her satchel and carefully unfolded it.

"Good," Hagrid nodded. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Merlin unfolded the second piece of paper and stared at the list, which read as follows:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _Wand_

 _Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _Set of glass or crystal phials_

 _Telescope_

 _Set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"Right," Hagrid said, as they left the train station and he began leading them through the city streets. "First stop fer us is Gringnotts."

Merlin and Hermione share a glance and follow Hagrid, keeping as close to him as possible as people rush past them, threatening to split them up in their haste to get where ever they are going.

"This is it," Hagrid said, finally coming to a halt, "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Merlin peered round Hagrid to peer at the building before them. It was a grubby looking pub… Merlin could have quite happily walked right past it without even giving it a second glace. The countless people hurrying past certainly didn't pay it any mind as they went about their business. Hagrid quickly guided them inside, with only a mild protest from Hermione about those underage being allowed into such an establishment.

For what Hagrid claimed to be a 'famous place', Merlin couldn't see what was so special about it. It was dark and run down, Merlin wasn't even sure it'd be able to pass a health inspection… There were a couple of old ladies sat in one corner, gossiping about who knows what, while they drank what Merlin guessed to be sherry. Much to Merlin's surprise one of them was smoking a pipe.

Across the room, a little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was bald and had skin like a walnut. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid though. Almost everyone waved at him and those close enough as they passed shook his hand and called out greetings.

"The usual, Hagrid?" The bartender asked, reaching for a glass.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid answered.

"Arr," The bartender nodded. "New students."

"We must get on," Hagrid apologised to him. "Lots ter buy. Come on, you two."

Hagrid led them through the pub and out into a small, walled courtyard, which was filled with dustbins and weeds. Merlin glanced round, whilst Hermione tutted under her breath about the state of the courtyard. Merlin grinned at her knowing how much Hermione liked to keep things clean and tidy. Hagrid meanwhile was counting bricks in the wall above across from them.

"Three up, two across," He muttered. "Right, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella, which Merlin hadn't even realised he was carrying within the folds of his great coat. The brick he had touched quivered and a small hole appeared, which began to grow bigger and bigger with each passing second. Until before them stood an archway and a cobbled street, which twisted out of sight.

"Welcome," Hagrid beamed. "To Diagon Alley."

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Five: Gringotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and

"Gringotts," Hagrid announced as they arrived at their destination.

Merlin looked up, they had a building with wall the colour of snow, which towered over the other shops and stalls they had passed so far. There had been shops selling robes, telescopes and herbs. Shops selling cats and owls, even an odd shop selling toads. Shops full of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment. Potion bottles glittering in the sun light. Even shops selling broomsticks and cauldrons.

Standing at the entrance, beside burnished bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was what Merlin guessed to be a goblin.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid nodded towards the creature.

They quickly walked towards the steps leading to the door and Merlin almost tripped as they began to climb the steps, causing Hermione to laugh behind her hand. They reached the door and the goblin looked them over and when its eyes landed on Merlin, they went wide and the goblin quickly bowed and opened the door for them.

They entered and Merlin glanced over his shoulder at the goblin, but the doors had already been shut behind them. Merlin turned back round to find they were faced with another set of door, this time a polished silver, with the following words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid muttered.

A pair of goblins bowed to them upon seeing Merlin, just as the first goblin had and opened the silver doors for them. The three of them stepped through the doors and entered a great marble hall, filled with hundreds of goblins, sitting on high stools along a high counter, quickly writing upon rolls of parchment and weighing coins in brass scales. There were vent a few examining precious stones with a magnifying glass. Around the edges of the room, doors lined the walls.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted a free goblin, having approached the counter. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Merlin Black's safe."

The goblin looked over the counter and down at Merlin, only to have the same reaction as the other three goblins upon seeing Merlin. The goblin quickly jumped down from its stool and approached Merlin.

"Of course," The goblin bowed. "Please step this way."

The goblin began to lead Merlin away, towards one of the many doors and Merlin stopped when he realised Hagrid and Hermione weren't following.

"Don't worry," Hagrid said. "The goblin will take care of yer. Muggle-born students have to get there's differently. An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, to take care of. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin nodded, "It will be taken care of upon our return."

The goblin carried on walking and Merlin followed after it.

"So… Umm," Merlin said, looking around. "What's your name?"

"Griphook," The goblin answered. "There are not many who are interested in learning our names, Emrys."

"Emrys?" Merlin questioned confused. "My name's Merlin."

"Of course," The goblin nodded.

Griphook held a door open for them and Merlin quickly walked through it with a quite thank you. They had entered a narrow stone passage way, lit with flaming torches which hung from the walls. They walked down a steep incline to what appeared to be a train track of sorts. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling towards them along the track. They quickly climbed in ad the cart set off.

The cart travelled through a labyrinth of tunnels and Merlin was beginning to feel dizzy by the time they cart come to a halt. Merlin quickly scrambled out of the cart and on to a ledge home to a small door. Griphook quickly unlocked the door, which swung open to reveal a room full of… Nothing. Only that wasn't quite true. There was a pedestal in the centre of the room, home only to a dark blue gemstone.

Merlin walked forward slowly and picked up the gemstone, only to almost drop it as a wave of magic shot up his arm and washed through his body. Merlin fell to his knees with a gasp as thousands of memories flashed through his mind, newly remembered add knocking the air from his lungs. His magic swirled around him and Merlin looked up ay Griphook with glowing gold eyes.

)o(

Merlin and Hermione stood side by side in the front room of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid had left them here while he had gone off to attend to some Hogwarts business. This wasn't the first time they'd been left alone, they'd been left in the care of the goblins while Hagrid went to pick up whatever it was he'd been sent to collect… But Merlin had been able to sense the strong magic which had accompanied Hagrid's return.

What ever he had picked up, it had incredibly strong magical properties.

So here the two of them stood and Merlin took a moment to study Hermione. He could understand why they'd become such good friends. Hermione reminded him of Gwen. Merlin turned as he heard someone approaching.

"Hogwarts, dears?" The witch asked. "Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

She led the two of them through to a fitting room at the back of the shop and they were greeted by the sight of a boy with glasses and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Merlin raised an eyebrow. This was the original Chosen One. His destiny had been great before Morgana had disrupted the course of fate. Now, though, a darkness seemed to hang in the air around him.

Madam Malkin quickly guided Merlin to stand on the stool next to him and slipped a long robe over his head, before beginning to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," The boy greeted him. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Merlin answered with a nod, glancing over at Hermione.

"My mother's next door buying my books," The boy said. "Then we'll be looking at wands. After that though, I'll be looking at racing brooms. Have you got your own broom?"

"No," Merlin shook his head.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Nope."

"I do. Mother says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," Merlin glanced at the boy once more.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Gryffindor, my mother said so."

"Mmm," Merlin hummed, not entirely sure what to say.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly exclaimed pointing towards the front widow, where Hagrid was now standing waiting for him and Hermione, holding two ice-creams and eating a third.

"That's Hagrid," Merlin smiled. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," The boy said. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," Hermione cut in.

"Yes, exactly," The boy nodded. "I heard he's a sort of savage, lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," Hermione said coldly.

"Do you?" The boy asked, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're muggles," Hermione said proudly, she wasn't ashamed of her parents.

The boy sneered at Hermione before turning to Merlin.

"What about you?" He demanded. "Your parents are our kind, aren't they?"

"My mother is a muggle," Merlin answered, the word felt funny on his tongue.

The boy sneered at him too.

Merlin glared at him, but before he could say anything Madam Malkin cut in.

"That's you done, my dear," She smiled at Merlin.

)o(

Wand shopping leads to Merlin finding out when his old magic comes in direct contact with new magic, it explodes.

Merlin stood inside a shop called 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'. The place was tiny, Merlin was slightly glad Hagrid wasn't here, he doubted he could have fitted into the tiny shop. He and Hermione had gone off to look at something, Merlin didn't know what though. All Merlin had left to get was a wand. He didn't need one though… For one he already had one and two he didn't need a glorified stick to do magic. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes and Merlin knew what lay within them, it was a wand shop after all.

"Good afternoon," A soft voice greeted Merlin.

Merlin spun round and found himself faced with an old man, his eyes pale and shining like in the gloom of the shop.

"Umm… Hello," Merlin greeted in return.

"Which is your wand arm?" Mr Ollivander asked, getting straight to business.

"I'm right-handed," Merlin answered.

Well, he cat the majority of his spells with his right hand.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." Mr Ollivander ordered and he began measuring Merlin's arm. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"Right then, Mr. Black. Try this one," Mr Ollivander said, taking a step back and pulling out a wand box. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Merlin took the wand and did as he was told with a shudder. He was a dragonlord! How dare they use a dragon heartstrings for something as mundane as a wand? They were great and noble creatures and they deserved respect. But as soon as he waved it, the wand disintegrated, like it had been burned out from the inside.

Merlin stared up at Mr Ollivander in slight horror. His magic had just destroyed a wand without him even meaning to. Mr Ollivander was staring at the remains of the wand, which fell to the floor as ashes in surprise.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy," He handed Merlin another wand. "Try it."

Merlin did, but this time the wand caught fire and had burnt to ashes no sooner had Merlin dropped it to the floor. Old magic and new magic didn't appear to mix it seemed.

"No, no, here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Merlin tried once more and the wand splintered in his hand.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere."

"Umm," Merlin muttered. "I already have a wand, sir. Given to me by a friend. Maybe I should just stick with that..."

Merlin quickly backed away and fled from the shop. He couldn't afford for Mr Ollivander to start asking questions. What would the wizarding world do, if they found out he was the great and powerful Merlin? He had to keep his identity a secret if he was going to succeed in stopping Morgana.

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Six: Platform Nine and Three Quarters and the Hogwarts Express.

Merlin and Hermione stood side by side on the platform, staring at the marvel that was the Hogwarts Express. It was a scarlet steam engine, like nothing either of them had seen outside of history books at school. Steam engines had been put out of use many years ago. Around them the platform was packed with fellow students and their parents.

The sign over head read: Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted along the platform and out the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Hermione pull a face. The air quality wasn't brilliant where they lived but it was far better than this. The two of them had their trunks ready and Hermione was taking extra care with the box containing her cat, which was hissing furiously at anything which dared get to close.

Following after Hermione as she began to move along the platform in search of an empty looking carriage, they passed a round-faced boy who was looking quite upset and the old women beside him was trying and failing to comfort him.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again," The boy was almost crying.

"Oh, Neville," Merlin heard the old women, the boy gran answer with a sigh before he passed out of ear shot.

Up ahead of them, a boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on," Someone said.

Merlin glanced over curious, in time to see the boy, Lee, lift a lid off the box he was holding. The people around screamed and shrieked as spider within box tried to escape. Merlin suppressed a smile. That spider was nothing compared to the giant spiders found in the deepest of caves when he'd lived in Camelot.

Finally the two of them reached an empty compartment near the end of the train. Hermione had just placed the cage containing her cat in the empty compartment when a voice behind Merlin almost made him jump.

"Want a hand?" The voice asked.

Merlin spun on his heels and came face to face with a pair of identical red-haired twins.

"If it's not too much trouble," Merlin smiled.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" One of the twins yelled, as the other had become distracted and wondered away.

With the twins help, Merlin and Hermione managed to get their trunks onto the train without too much trouble.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled.

The twins stared at Merlin with something which could only have been described as awe. Merlin smile turned into a frown.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Are you-" One of the twins began to ask, only to be cut off by a voice calling them.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" A women's voice called.

"Coming, Mum." The other twin answered.

With one last look at Merlin they quickly left. Merlin sat down and rested his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. He could feel his magic swirling beneath his skin and Merlin eyes suddenly snapped open. It was too warm. He quickly headed over to the closest window and pulled it open. He took a deep breath when a voice reached his ears.

"Where's Percy?" A women's voice asked.

"He's coming now." Merlin recognised the voice as one of the twins.

"Can't stay long, Mother," Another voice entered the mix. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves."

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" The voice of the other twin asked. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," The first twin cut in. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," Percy, Merlin guessed snapped.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" One of the twins asked.

"Because he's a prefect," Their mother replied. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there… Now, you two, this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've, you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," Ron replied.

A whistle sounded and Merlin quickly returned to the compartment he and Hermione were sitting in.

"Hey," One of the twins said, suddenly appearing behind him. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley."

"Merlin Black," Merlin returned the introduction.

"He is," One of the twins, Fred, said with the look of awe from before.

"It's an honour," George grinned.

"What is?" Merlin asked, slightly confused.

"To meet the son of Sirius Black," Fred and George said at the same time.

)o(

Merlin was watching as the countryside fly by when there was a knock on the door of their compartment. Hermione who was sitting closest to the door opened it and Merlin recognised the boy from the platform who had lost his toad. He still looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Sorry," He stuttered. "But have you seen a toad at all?"

Both Merlin and Hermione shook their heads. When they shook their heads, he wailed,

"I've lost him!" Neville cried. "He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Merlin tried to reassure him.

"Yes," The Neville sniffed. "Well, if you see him..."

"Nonsense," Hermione said. "We'll help you look, won't we, Merls?"

"Sure," Merlin nodded getting to his feet.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione said entering the next compartment down from them.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," A voice Merlin recognised said.

It was Ron. Red hair definitely run in the family by the looks of things. Meanwhile Hermione was staring at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" Hermione said. "Let's see it, then."

"Er, all right," Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Merlin frowned at Ron's pet rat, they was something not quite right about it, but Merlin couldn't work out what.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Merlin grinned at the expression on Ron's face.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron answered after a moment.

"Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad," Hermione said guesting to Merlin before looking Ron over. "You had better get changed, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

)o(

Turning to leave Ron Weasley's compartment, Merlin almost runs straight into a blond boy. Two boys stood behind him almost like body guards.

"Is it true?" The blond boy asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Me?" Merlin asked. "Why would you think am him?"

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," The blond boy said gesturing to his body guards. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Who are you, then?"

Behind them Ron coughed, trying to disguise a laugh. Draco Malfoy turned to stare at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to face Merlin once more. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Merlin stared at the offered hand, Draco was beginning to sound an awful lot like the boy he'd meet whilst he and Hermione had been getting their robes. The boy who had deemed himself above muggles. Maybe the Malfoy family were just rich, he had that certain air of arrogance about him.

"Black," Merlin said taking the offered hand and mimicking Draco speech. "Merlin Black."

For a moment Draco's jaw dropped, before he quickly recomposed himself.

"Black?" Draco repeated. "You're the son of Sirius Black."

"Yes… That's what I said," Merlin replied. "Got something in your ears, have you?"

Draco glared at him.

"Watch your tongue," Draco sneered.

"Or what?" Merlin challenged.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time," A voice echoed through the train. "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Seven: Of Castles and Sorting Hat's.

The train slowed down and came to a stop. Both Merlin and Hermione waited in the doorway of their compartment, as everyone rushed for the doors leading onto the platform all at once. Finally when they weren't at risk of being crushed by the other students, Merlin and Hermione quickly stepped off the train and onto the small, dark platform that was Hogsmeadend Station.

"Firs' years!" A voice Merlin and Hermione recognised boomer across the platform. "Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Merlin and Hermione followed Hagrid, trailing behind the other first years and Merlin stumbled and tripped on the damp cobble pavement multiple times, which was quite narrow and steep, causing Hermione to roll her eyes at him and link her arm through Merlin's to make sure he didn't fall over completely.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder from the front of the group. "Jus' round this bend here."

Suddenly the narrow path opened up to reveal a great lake which appeared black in the late evening light. Across the lake, perched on top a high mountain was a castle. Its widows glittered in the darkness, making it appear warm and inviting.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid announced, pointing towards the boats near the shore.

Merlin and Hermione climbed into a boat with two fellow students, who Merlin hadn't seen before.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the boats began to move across the lake and it reminded Merlin of the boat leading to the Isle of the Blessed. Everyone was silent as they stared up at the castle they were quickly approaching. The castle towered over them and Merlin was reminded of the first time he had laid eyes on Camelot Castle.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff.

Everyone ducked their heads, as they passed through a curtain of ivy which hid an opening in the cliff face far below the castle. The boats sailed along a long, dark tunnel which took them beneath the castle. Finally they reached an underground harbour and disembarked from the boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid suddenly boomed from where he was checking the boats and pointing at a toad.

"Trevor!" Neville run forward and picked up the toad happily and Merlin couldn't help but be reminded of the toad he made the witch-hunter cough up back in Camelot.

Following Hagrid the walked up a passageway, which led them out onto a large stretch of grass in front of the castle. Walking up a flight of stone steps, they arrived in front of a large oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. "You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid turned and knocked on the castle door three times and the opener to reveal a tall, black-haired witch dressed in emerald green robes. She had a stern look on heft face, which reminded Merlin slightly of Gaius.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," McGonagall said.

She pulled the open fully and Merlin was greeted by the sight of an entrance hall, lined with flaming torches and a grand staircase leading to the upper floors. McGonagall led them across the enhance hall to a small chamber, next to what Merlin guessed was this castles Great Hall, if it was anything like Camelot.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall turned to face them. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She eyed a few students closely. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Merlin heard someone ask once McGonagall had left.

"Some sort of test, I think," Merlin heard Ron answer. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Merlin rolled his eyes, thinking back to the first time he'd come to Hogwarts. It had been after Arthur had died and Camelot had been lost in time. Merlin had finished his final year a couple of years before the first great wizarding war had begun and he shuddered as he thought about that time. He very much doubted the method of sorting new student had changed.

"What the-?" He heard a fellow student exclaim.

Merlin looked up to see around about twenty ghosts appearing through the far wall. He quickly ducked his head. He knew most of the ghosts and they knew him. Some he had known while they were alive and others he had only known as ghosts. The last thing he needed was for one of them to recognise him and blow his cover. He could afford for Morgana to find out he was hear, otherwise she'd have the upper hand. After all he had no idea where she was, all he knew was the fates wanted him here.

"Forgive and forget, I say," The Hufflepuff ghost was saying. "We ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" The Gryffindor ghost answered. "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nobody answered and Merlin kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

"New students!" Fat Friar exclaimed, beaming at the new students. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?... Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," The sharp voice of McGonagall ordered. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts passed through the wall into the great hall.

"Now, form a line," McGonagall said. "And follow me."

Merlin quickly fell into line, Hermione was in front of him and Merlin could see Ron's red hair near the front of the line and Draco's blond hair a few places ahead. The Malfoy boy reminded him of Arthur, they both had an arrogance about them that only from being royal, or Draco's case a pureblood.

As they entered the Great Hall, Merlin looked up at the thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, lighting up the entire hall. The tables were covered with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the head of the hall there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Not much had changed Merlin noted. Professor

It didn't take them long to pass the tables and the students watching them curiously as they passed. The ghost were botted amongst the students, taking to those from their houses and those who simply wanted to ask them questions.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione whispered. "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Merlin looked up at where Hermione staring, above the floating candles, the ceiling seemed to open up revealing the sky. Merlin smiled, that certainly hadn't changed. Merlin looked back ahead just in time to see McGonagall setting down a four-legged stool. One top the stool she placed a hat. It was a scruffy looking thing and didn't appear anything like it had the first time Merlin had seen it.

)o(

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff is are true and unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed and the clapping died down as McGonagall out a scroll and unrolled it.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Merlin heard Ron hiss furiously. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Merlin grinned and ducked his head in an attempt not to laugh.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall announced. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, she hurried over to the stool and put on the hat as she sat down. It fell past her eyes almost hiding her entire face from view.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted after a moment.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table, the Fat Friar waved merrily at her.

"Black, Merlin!" McGonagall called next.

Merlin walled forward hearing the whispers which accompanied him. It seemed like everyone knew his father and it was enough to over shadow the fact his first name was Merlin. He was going to have to find out what his father had done… Maybe Hermione would know. But if she did, why hadn't she said anything.

He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

' _Emrys!_ ' The Hat exclaimed in surprise.

' _Hello_ ,' Merlin answered.

' _Yours is most definitely a head I never dreamed of having the honour of sitting upon again,_ ' The Hat carried on. ' _What is the reason for your return, Emrys?_ '

' _I thought you could read minds,_ ' Merlin replied.

' _I find it is far more polite to ask,_ ' The Hat explained.

' _Morgana has returned,_ ' Merlin told The Hat. ' _The-boy-who-lived is no longer the Chosen One thanks to her efforts. I must take his place and restore the balance of the world._ '

' _Then all I can say is good luck, Emrys,_ ' The Hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat was lifted off Merlin's head and he quickly walked over to the Slytherin table, it didn't escape his notice how much quieter the applause was. But Fred and George were cheering by the far the loudest, only beaten by Merlin's fellow Slytherin's.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merlin smiled as the girl sat down next to him and she gave a small smile back.

"Corner, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merlin sighed. Of course Merlin was going to be stuck in the same house as one of Draco's Dumb and Dumber bodyguard duo.

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merlin glanced at the girl as she made her way over to the table and sat down beside Millicent. But Merlin caught her watching him curiously out the corner of her eye.

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And the second half of the Dumb and bomber duo joined the table. Merlin sighed, it was going to be a long year.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Merlin laughed as he watched Hermione all but run towards the stool and jammed the hat on her head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione looked across at Merlin as she walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. Merlin gave her the thumbs up and she smiled in relief. Out the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the expression his fellow Slytherin's made. Make that a very long year.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merlin smiled as she joined the table, but Daphne simply turned her nose up at him and sat down, not even glancing at him once afterwards.

"Hopkins, Wayne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR,"

"MacDougal, Morag."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"MacMillan, Ernie!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at Draco's cocky expression and the swagger he had in his step as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. Maybe he'd been wrong in his assumption that Draco was as bad as Arthur, when the two of them had first meet on the training field while Arthur and his Knights had been bullying a servant… Draco might just be worse.

"Malone, Roger!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Moon, Lily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merlin clapped along with everyone else, but didn't bother offering Theodore a smile as he joined the table, expecting him to give him the cold shoulder like everyone else at the table but to his surprise, Theodore sat down beside him. Merlin glanced up in surprise, but Theodore was watching the sorting.

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The girl hopped off the stool and made her way over. She sat down beside Draco who shifted uncomfortably as she pretty much plastered herself to his side.

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patel, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got Potter!" The entire Gryffindor table cheered, while Merlin narrowed his gaze at him… He was the one from the robe shop, the one looked down on muggles. "We got Potter!"

"Rivers, Oliver!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Roper, Sophie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smith, Sally!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Merlin glanced at Blaise joined the table. There was something in the shape of his face that reminded Merlin of Elyan when they had first meet and before he had become a knight. And just like that the sorting ceremony was over.

)o(

"Welcome," A voice echoed around the hall and Merlin looked up to see Albus Dumbledore had started speaking. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everybody clapped and cheered and Merlin joined in politely.

"He's a bit mad, isn't he?" Merlin glanced sideways to see it was Theodore who had spoken to him.

Merlin laughed, "I wouldn't say mad… Unnerving, maybe, but not mad."

Theodore raised an eyebrow at him, before holding out a hand.

"Theodore Nott," He officially introduced himself.

"Merlin Black," Merlin answered, shaking his hand.

"It must be hard," Theodore said.

"What must be?" Merlin asked.

"Your father being in Azkaban," Theodore answered.

Merlin froze. His father was in Azkaban, the wizarding world's most notorious prison. He knew of the place, he had visited it once before it had been turned into a prison… But now, he wouldn't go near the place unless he really had to… It reminded him too much of the Dark Tower.

"You didn't know," Theodore realised.

"No, I didn't," Merlin shook his head. "My mother never knew what happened to him… She doesn't even know if he's still alive or not."

"How?" Theodore asked.

"My mother doesn't have magic," Merlin explained. "I'm a half-blood, but I might as well be a muggle-born. I didn't know the wizarding world even existed until after my letter arrived."

Theodore's jaw dropped and Merlin noticed the looks of surprise on his fellow Slytherin's faces.

"So…" Merlin said. "Why's he in Azkaban?"

"Umm…" Theodore shifted awkwardly. "He killed twelve muggles and a fellow wizard. He also betrayed the Potters."

Merlin frowned, "You do realise my father married a muggle, right? Why would he kill twelve muggles and not kill his wife?"

"Maybe he was caught before he had a chance," Theodore suggested.

Merlin shook his head, "My father sent me and my mother away. He said there were people coming for him and we had to go away for our own safety… What was the name of wizards he killed?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Theodore answered.

Merlin nodded and looked down at the food that had appeared on the table before him. He couldn't believe his father, Balinor, or Sirius Black as he was called in this life, would do what the wizarding world seemed to think he was guilty of. There had to be more to the story. Maybe it had something to do with Morgana's return. Destiny had been twisted, but had the damage really been that great.

Merlin was snapped from his musing by the arrival of the Bloody Baron, who had just sat down beside Draco, much to his discomfort. His robes where stained with blood and Merlin suddenly couldn't get the Baron's dying moments out of his mind's eye.

"Greetings, young snakes," The Baron rasped.

"Ahern," Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone attention. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Merlin snorted into his cup of Pumpkin juice.

And then Merlin realised he was being serious.

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Eight: Trouble in Potions.

Merlin stumbled down the stairs into his house's common room. This is where his head of house, Severus Snape, had given his welcome and what was expected of the Slytherin house the night before. The room had a dungeon-like feel to it and Merlin knew it had in fact once been a dungeon. The common room extended partway out under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge as the light shone through the lake water outside the windows along the far wall.

The room had rough stone walls and round, greenish lamps hung from the ceiling on chains and was full of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas and dark wood tables. Skulls lined the mantle above the fire place and dark wood cupboards lined the walls below the widows. Tapestries decorated the walls between the windows, featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherin, and Merlin himself, to Merlin surprise. A picture of a mighty serpent hung above the fire place and there was a notice board on the wall by the door.

The entrance to the common room was located behind a stone wall in the dungeons and only those of the Slytherin house knew where it was for sure. The password changed every couple of weeks and was posted on the notice board, not the Merlin had to worry about that. He had another way to open the stone wall. Once the wall opened, it revealed a passage way leading into the common room.

Merlin sighed as he sat down heavily in on a sofa beside Theodore Nott, he barely glanced up from the book he was reading. Merlin rested his head back and stared up at the ceiling, pulling at his tie as he did so. It felt odd and restricting around his neck. So far Theodore was the only student who had been friendly towards him, it seemed all the others had decided to turn their noses at him after he smiled at Hermione after she'd been sorted into Gryffindor.

Rolling his head to the side, Merlin looked around the common room. He and Theodore where the only students form their year awake and ready for the day so far. Older students were around but they mostly ignored Merlin and Theodore and talked amongst themselves. Turning to face the ceiling Merlin wondered how early was too early to arrive in the great hall for breakfast. And that was how Merlin's first day started.

Getting around the school was quite a challenge… There were a hundred and forty-two staircases, Ra gong from wide, sweeping ones to narrow, rickety ones. Some that would lead somewhere different on a Friday, than they did the rest of the week and some which had a vanishing step halfway up that students had to remember to jump, in order to avoid a tumble.

Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless asked politely or tickled them in exactly the right place. And doors that weren't doors at all, just walls pretending to be doors. It was also a challenge to remember where anything was, because the castle seemed to move everything around. The people in the portraits which lined the walls of the castle visited each other, so that couldn't be used as a reference point and the armour moved too.

The ghosts weren't much help, either. Some of the ghosts were more than happy to point new students in the right direction… But Peeves the Poltergeist was never to be trusted and avoided at all costs. He would pull rugs from under student's feet and pelt them with bits of chalk or sneak up behind them, invisible and scare the life out of unsuspecting victims.

But the one nobody wanted to be caught by was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Merlin had already had an unfortunate run in with him and his cat after he got lost on his second day and ended up in the man's office. That was an experience Merlin did not want to repeat ever again! Then there was the man's cat. Mrs. Norris was a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with lamp like eyes, which seemed to glow.

She patrolled the corridors alone. If anyone dared break a rule in front of her and she'd disappear off to find Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone, except perhaps the Weasley twins, and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. Well that wasn't entirely true, Merlin knew every single one of them and that was how he often avoided being late for class.

Everyone hated Filch and many dreamed of giving a good old kick to Mrs. Norris, but to do so would be a death sentence.

And then there were the classes themselves. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets… Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.

The most boring class by far was History of Magic, partly due to the fact Merlin had lived through most of the history taught and partly because of who it was taught by. Professor Binns was a ghost and had been very old indeed, when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns liked to drone on and on while everyone scribbled down names and dates and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Then there was Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, who was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Professor McGonagall was strict and clever and she gave quite the introduction when they had all sat down for their first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," She had said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she had changed her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone had been impressed while Merlin had just raised an eyebrow and when the lesson had started there had been a groan of disappointment as everyone realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a quite a while yet.

But the class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons weren't as good as they were made out to be. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he had told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Merlin had rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat trying to work out why Quirrell's appearance seemed to shift every time Merlin caught sight of him out the corner of his eye.

)o(

Finally Friday arrived.

"What have we got today?" Merlin asked as he sat down beside Theodore.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindor's," Theodore answered, before eating a slice of toast.

Merlin sighed, he'd already run into Harry Potter once on Tuesday. It was far to say Merlin hated him. He didn't just look down on muggles and muggle-born's. He looked down on everyone. There was something in his attitude which reminded Merlin of someone he jade known, nut he couldn't work out who. Just as Merlin raised a spoonful of porridge to his lips, the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls streamed into the Great Hall. They circled the tables until they saw their owners and dropped packages and letters into their laps.

Much to Merlin's surprise a letter arrived for him. He'd already replied to his mother's letter and hadn't expected a reply so quickly. But when he opened it, he found it wasn't from his mother. It was from Hagrid.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

 _I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer soon. And bring Hermione._

 _Hagrid_

It read.

Merlin quickly grabbed Theodore's quill and wrote he'd be there as soon as he could after classes finished and gave the letter back to owl, which had been nibbling at some toast. The owl took off and disappeared back out the hall.

But Merlin wasn't the only one surprised to get a letter. At the head table, Snape had just received a letter, which he opened carefully.

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. My son's magic has been far stronger than he can fully control from fair too young an age. I fear for his safety and the safety of those around him, should he lose control. His magic has always been far too in tune with his emotions. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him control it. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both._

 _Caroline Black._

Snape looked up from the letter and down at the Slytherin table. He watched as Merlin grinned at something Theodore had said, as he ate a bowl of porridge and sipped water from a goblet. Merlin hair reminded him of his fathers, but Merlin's eye were the most startling blue, unlike his father's grey eyes.

Snape looked down at the letter Caroline Black had sent him. Merlin Black was the son of one of his tormentors and the son of the man who had betrayed James and Lily Potter, resulting in both their deaths. Snape crushed the letter in his hand and dropped it.

)o(

Merlin stood outside the potions classroom, not bothered by the cold dungeon air, like most of the Gryffindor students. Theodore stood beside him, between him and the other Slytherin students, who were still ignoring him. Merlin lent against the wall outside the classroom and counted his lucky stars Harry Potter and his friends weren't here yet.

He really didn't need to be picked on in front of his housemates, who he doubted would come to his aid.

"Merls!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, causing Merlin to look up.

Hermione was hurrying along the corridor towards them and Merlin pushed himself off the wall with a smile.

"Hello, 'mione," Merlin said.

Hermione crashed into him, nearly knocking them both to the floor, as she wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and hugged him tightly. Merlin returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm. They two of them hadn't been able to talk to each other or see each other properly since the Hogwarts Express.

Suddenly a throat clearing caused them to pull apart, Merlin turned to find Snape had opened the door to his classroom and was staring at them. There was an odd look in Snape's eyes, but Merlin couldn't work out what it was. Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment and Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Snape stepped back allowing everyone to enter his classroom. Merlin entered, glancing around at the jars full of herbs and ingredients, which lined the walls and as he sat down next to Theodore, Je noticed a collection of jars containing pickled animals.

Snape began calling out names, as he marked down who was in his class and who was absent. When he called out Merlin's name, there was a hint of coldness in his voice, which almost made Merlin shudder in his seat. When he reached Harry Potter's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," He said. "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands and Merlin glanced at them. It didn't take Snape long to finish calling out the names.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death… If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Merlin smiled, he'd have to remember that insult.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said, making a few students jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer, "Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione who already had her hand in the air, stretched her hand as high into the air as humanly possible without her leaving her seat. At the front of the class Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied once more.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape sneered. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," Harry said again.

"I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Merlin suddenly said.

A few people laughed at that and Merlin cast a glance at Hermione, who seemed pleased at least one person had noticed she knew the answer. Merlin may hate Harry with a passion due to his attitude, but Snape was clearly calling Harry Potter out on purpose and ignoring a student who knew the answer. Snape however was not at all pleased with Merlin interruption.

"Sit down," He snapped at Hermione, who quickly sat down. "If you think you're so cleaver, Black, then tell me: What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Merlin answered. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Sir."

Snape stated at Merlin for a moment.

"Well?" Snape questioned, turning on the rest of the class. "Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone quickly reached for their papers and quills.

"And three points will be given to Slytherin for Mr Black's correct answers," Snape said.

The lesson continued and they split up into pairs and began to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. Snape swept around the room in his long black cloak, watching as they weighed dried nettles and crushed snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was just informing everyone about how perfectly Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds, the entire class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand and descending on the boy. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville only reply was a whimper as boils started to pop up all over his face.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.

"You!" Snape turned to Harry, who had been working beside Neville and Seamus. "Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."

"Hey!" Merlin called as he climbed the steps out of the dungeons. "Hey, 'moine! Wait up!"

Hermione turned and waited for him, smiling as she readjusted the small pile of book she was carrying.

"Want to come and have tea with Hagrid later?" Merlin asked as they drew level.

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Chapter Nine: Tea with Hagrid and Flying Lessons.

Merlin and Hermione walked side by side as they headed out of Hogwarts castle and towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of forbidden forest. As they approached the front door, Merlin noticed the crossbow and a pair of galoshes stood outside the front door.

Merlin knocked on the front door, which was quickly followed by the sound of frantic scrabbling and several loud barks, which seemed to boom in the air around them.

"Back, Fang," Hagrid's voice sounded from inside. "Back."

Hagrid's face appeared as the door was pulled open a crack.

"Hang on," Hagrid said. "Back, Fang."

After a moment he pulled the door wider open, letting them in, all the while struggling to keep a hold of the collar around the neck of a gigantic black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling while a copper pot was boiling and bubbling away over an open fire. And in the corner of the room was a massive bed covered with a patchwork quilt.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight over to Merlin and started licking his ears, causing Merlin to laugh.

Hagrid poured water into a large teapot and placed some rock cakes on a plate. The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth and Merlin discretely feed his to Fang while Hermione was talking adamantly about her first week and all that had happened and what she had learnt so far.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris," Hagrid said, after Merlin mentioned how he'd run into Fitch. "I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her, Fitch puts her up to it."

Merlin laughed, "I think Mrs. Norris would win that battle, Hagrid."

Merlin's attention was suddenly caught by a newspaper clipping on the table.

 _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31_ _st_ _of July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

 _Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

 _"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Merlin picked up the newspaper clipping and stared at it for a moment. July 31st, that was the day he and Hermione had gone to get their school supplies.

"Hagrid!" Merlin held up the clipping. "This break-in, happened on the day you took me and Hermione there."

Hagrid wouldn't meet Merlin's eye and instead offered him another rock cake. Merlin stared at him and then looked back down at the newspaper clipping.

"You emptied the vault before it was broken in to," Merlin said. "The vault which was broken into, it was vault seven hundred and thirteen, wasn't it?"

)o(

"You've got to be joking?" Merlin muttered, staring at the notice board in horror.

"What?" Theodore asked.

"We having flying lessons with the Gryffindor's," Merlin explained. "Just what I need. Because Harry Potter doesn't get enough of an opportunity already!"

Theodore attention snapped away from the book he was studying and his gaze fixed on Merlin and he silly stared. He didn't blink and Merlin shifted uncomfortably under his stare. He snapped his book shut, his gaze still fixed firmly on Merlin. The other Slytherin noticed the tension and the common room fell silent as everyone turned their attention to them.

"What has Harry Potter done?" Theodore asked.

"Nothing," Merlin quickly exclaimed. "Absolutely nothing?"

"Has anyone told you are a terrible liar, Merlin?" Theodore questioned.

"Yes, actually, they have," Merlin answered with a grin. "Hundreds of times."

Theodore rolled his eyes.

"Well," Merlin said. "I'm… just going to go."

Merlin edged his way towards the exit to the common room.

"Merlin!" Theodore snapped.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"What did Harry Potter do?" Theodore repeated.

"I've already told you," Merlin answered.

"And we've also established you are a terrible liar," Theodore countered.

"Fine," Merlin sighed. "He tried to hex me."

"He hexed you?!" Theodore raised an eyebrow.

" _Tried to_ ," Merlin corrected. "Why did you think I was in detention Wednesday?"

Theodore raised his other eyebrow and Merlin grinned at him.

"He got a trip to the infirmary," Merlin explained. "And I got detention."

"He was sent to the infirmary?" Theodore asked in disbelief.

Merlin nodded, as he shifted and rubbed the back of his neck, "He was unconscious…"

Theodore laughed much to Merlin's surprise.

A few hours later Merlin found himself standing in the middle of a field standing beside Theodore and the other Slytherin's, alongside twenty brooms. Malfoy was currently telling a story of how he had narrowly avoided a muggle helicopter whilst out flying once, but Merlin was paying him no attention. Instead he was staring at the brooms. All he could think about was what had happened with the wands…

Merlin turned and watched as the Gryffindor's arrived, shortly followed by their teacher, Madam Hooch. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes much like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Merlin glanced down at the broom he was standing beside. He had a feeling this was going to go very badly indeed.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch instructed. "And say 'Up!"'

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Merlin broom didn't even twitch. He glanced across to Hermione, whose broom was rolling around on the ground. Malfoy's broom jumped straight into his hand and Merlin bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Ron's broom shot up and hit him in the face and that's when Merlin noticed he was the only Slytherin who hadn't gotten their broom into the air and their waiting hand.

"Mr Black," Madam Hooch was facing him. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up, now."

Merlin tried again, but the broom did nothing. Merlin glanced up as he heard laughter to see Harry, Ron and two of their friends openly laughing. Turning back to his broom, he tried again and this time his eyes flashed gold. The broom jumped into his waiting palm, but as soon as the wood hit his palm it burst into flames.

Merlin let go of the broom instantly and a few of his fellow students screamed as Merlin patted down the sleeve of his robes. Once the flames were out, Merlin stated at the still burning broom and then looked at the damage the fire had down to his hand and lower arm. His hand had been the most badly burnt, but it was nothing that a healing spell couldn't fix. His magic had saved him from the worst of it.

"Madam Hooch," Merlin called out. "May I go to the infirmary?"

"Yes, yes!" She quickly answered. "Hurry along now."

)o(

Merlin left the infirmary, his hand and lower arm finally healed. Not long after Merlin had arrived in the infirmary, Neville Longbottom had been bought in by Madam Hooch, with a broken wrist after he'd taken a nasty fall from twenty feet. Not long after that Professor McGonagall had come to visit Neville… Merlin wasn't even all that surprised Snape hadn't come to visit, his head of house seemed to hate him and Merlin had no idea what he had done to deserve it.

"Well done," The voice of George Weasley echoed down the hallway behind Merlin as he walked towards the great hall.

Merlin turned and looked behind him. Fred and George Weasley were walking along the hallway at a brisk pace.

"We've never been able to set a school broom on fire before," Fred said.

"How'd you do it?" George asked, as the twins came to a halt in front of Merlin.

"Magic," Merlin deadpanned.

Fred laughed and George grinned.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school," George said.

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you," Fred added.

Fred and George had disappeared, when someone far less welcome appeared. Harry Potter, flanked by Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan appeared.

"How's the hand?" Harry sneered.

"Perfectly fine, thanks for asking," Merlin grinned at them, only to grin wider as Harry's eyebrow twitched.

"I still haven't forgotten about what happened on Wednesday," Harry said.

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned round and carried on walking towards the great hall. He could hear them following after him, but he knew they wouldn't attack him from behind not after Harry had been thrown into a wall by Merlin's magic acting in his defence. Plus they wouldn't dare do anything in the Great Hall with the High Table full of teachers.

Merlin entered the Great Hall and quickly made his way over to the Slytherin table and all the while he could feel the stares of Harry and his friends on his back. He sat down at the Slytherin table and much to his disappointment Theodore wasn't there. He sighed and began to eat, still aware Harry Potter had his gaze fixed on him.

)o(

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
